Swindler
Swindler is an action-platformer Main Game released on Tuesday February 21st 2011. The game was first hinted in the Nitrome 2.0. Skin. The player controls a Green Slime Creature trying to get to the end of the level. Controls Up, Down: get up, get down Left, Right: Rotate left/right Space: Pickup bombs, boulders Up: Get off of green slime Enemies *Spherical Orange Goo - these are the 1st enemy found on level 2. They jump off walls constantly. They live in balls of goo presumably for hibernating. If the player gets caught in one it will swish it around, strangle the Swindler and absorb and melt in the Bletcheys body. *Inflatable Yellow Goo - These are yellow enemies that sleep, then awake when the player is around. They will then track the player, bouncing them when they approach. *Inflatable Orange Goo - This enemy also tracks Swindler, except that when they near the player the Inflatable Orange Goo will fatten, then all together bloat up, except there blimp like body turns into spikes and will kill Swindler if Swindler is not far away. *Flail Orange Goo - these enemies cling onto flails and act like a spike-ball. They will swing with gravity. Kills Swindler on impact. *Sick Orange Goo - These enemies cling onto walls. When there cheeks bloat up, they shoot orange acid at the player temporarily. apparently, level 2op is full of them. *Orange Goo - This is actually a block covered with orange goo. If the cord touches it the Cord Orange Goo will shriek and chase the player through the cord for the entire level. The Cord Orange Goo will swallow the player if caught. *Blowing Goo - These guys do not hurt the player. They are kept in cages and will blow at Swindler if near. Hazards * Orange Tiles - they are the only hazards in the game, they will kill the player on contact or if the rope touches the tile. Levels Players should note that these instructions will not get them the most points. It will only get them to the next level. 1 Simply navigate through the maze and avoid touching the yellow goo on the wall. Get the chest. 2 Go to the bottom-right corner where the treasure chest is located. Avoid orange balls and yellow goo. Get the chest. 3 Go all the way down, leaning to the right. Then wrap around the switch, head back up, go through the door and get the treasure chest. 4 Use the block in the middle to avoid hitting spiky blocks. Hit all switches, then go through the door to the chest. 5 Go straight down, wrap around the block, go back up, over the switch, back down on the other side, and wrap around that block. Then go through the door to the chest. 6 Go down, around and through the tunnel. Avoid hitting the yellow mushrooms. Then go through the door to the chest. 7 Pick up the boulder, then drop it down the tunnel. Then rotate the world so that the boulder goes to the switch. Then go through the door to the chest. 8 Wrap around the group of switches, and avoid being hit by the sick orange goo. Then position Swindler in front of the last switch. When the goo shoots at Swindler, move out of the way. The vomit will push the switch. Then go through the door to the chest. 9 Go down the left side to the small block. Then go to the second small block on the right. Go through the tunnel into the next room. Wrap Swindler around the first block he comes to, then lower him straight down into the next room. Wrap around the bottom block and lower into the next room. Wrap around either block, then go over the next block and down into the next room. Wrap around either of the bottom blocks, and get the treasure chest. 10 Ending Previews September 2, 2011 Nitrome released a 12 second teaser trailer for the game.Nitrome blog post: Game Teaser Alert! The trailer shows the creature attaching his stretchy, sticky, tail-like head to a post, before jumping off the side of the platform. BLBUhMQWIrQ February 17, 2012 ]Nitrome released a screenshot of the game. It shows that probably all in the level is rotating and the main character has to collect green stars. A type of enemy is shown. Trivia * The game was first hinted in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin. The creature could be seen hanging from a pipe via is stretchy and sticky tail like head. * The game has a concept similar to Dangle, where the player has to navigate the creature attached by a String down to the bottom of the level. References Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Swindler Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Swindler Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Swindler Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Swindler